Closer
by Fer-chan
Summary: — Qual o seu nome? — o Uchiha insistiu. Sentiu seu corpo respondendo a excitação. O simples fato de dialogar com ela o estava deixando tenso. — Tomie! — respondeu apoiando as costas no mastro e desceu até o chão para depois voltar sensualmente balançando o quadril no ritmo da música. — Ambos sabemos que não é, Sakura. — o Uchiha retrucou com a voz rouca. -UN-


**One-Shot: Closer.**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Whata fucka, men!

_Romance_

**Sinopse**: — Qual o seu nome? — o Uchiha insistiu. Sentiu seu corpo respondendo a excitação. O simples fato de dialogar com ela o estava deixando tenso. — Tomie! — respondeu apoiando as costas no mastro e desceu até o chão para depois voltar sensualmente balançando o quadril no ritmo da música. — Ambos sabemos que não é, Sakura. — o Uchiha retrucou com a voz rouca.

**Legenda:**

—Diálogo e falas

Narração.

:

:

:

**Closer**

**:**

A melodia da música era inebriante e os flashes de luzes faziam tudo parecer distorcido e irreal. Talvez fosse um sonho, do tipo que se dissolve no tempo e que emaranha-se em cada parte da sua memória para sempre.

Olhos verdes...

Encontros inesperados...

Cabelos rosados e corpo bem feito...

Atrações instantâneas...

Pele de porcelana...

Não era como se ele planejara aquilo, entrar ali não estava nos seus planos. Algo o puxou, algo que sussurrou em seus ouvidos fazendo seus pés tomarem o controle para um rumo desconhecido.

A música sensual derretia nos ouvidos no mesmo momento em que seus olhos negros inebriaram-se pela recente imagem que captou. O movimento do quadril, os seios apertados pelo corpete, as pernas bem feitas se movendo de forma sugestiva. Aquilo deveria ser alucinação. Deveria ser proibido.

Ele desceu as escadas de poucos degraus um tumulto de homens com copos na mão procurando embriagar-se e divertir-se. As garotas subiam e desciam em seus mastros prateados chegando até o chão só para voltar novamente. Os olhos masculinos vidrados de luxuria.

A fumaça de tantos cigarros em um lugar fechado cobria tudo parcialmente como uma nevoa. O lugar cheirava a sexo, bebidas e cigarros. O Uchiha andou pelo salão com passos lentos. Os olhos correndo em cada canto.

Os olhos negros do Uchiha correram para cada mínimo detalhe avaliando tudo e todos para logo parar no palco principal mais uma vez.

A garota de orbes profundamente verdes e cabelos rosados, compridos e selvagem rodava pelo mastro deslizando com uma das mãos. O corpete vermelho e preto era mais do que justo com seus cordões apertando os seios o máximo que era possível, a cintura já fina ficava menor ainda. A calcinha pequena fazia conjunto com seu corpete apertado, as meias 7/8 presas a cinta liga preta. Os saltos altíssimos combinavam com as pernas bem feitas.

Balançou o quadril desceu até o chão e uma nota foi imprensada na liga preta. Sorriu marota. Deu outra volta no palco agarrando-se mais uma vez ao mastro. Engatinhou pelo palco até ficar próxima ao homem que havia dado a nota, olhou para ele séria e outra nota foi imprensada, depois outra e outra. Quase virando uma rotina. A face do homem alucinada a boca aberta os olhos fixos.

Deitou de costas no chão e mais uma nota foi imprensada, agora entre os seios. O homem com feição louca tentava toca-la mas só as notas tinham esse privilégio.

O Uchiha sentia a raiva crescer a cada nota que era lhe dada. Os punhos cerrados preparados para um soco, a mandíbula apertada prestes a soltar um palavrão. Queria tritura-lo acabar com aquela face adornada de loucura provocada pela rosada.

Os olhos verdes e o sorriso provocante se apagaram quando encontrou o Uchiha a observando paralisado, a feição era um misto de raiva e confusão. Enquanto seus olhos se encontraram o semblante da garota ficou confuso, aquilo a tirara fora do eixo. No meio de tantos homens tudo o que ela conseguia enxergar era o moreno. Deu outra volta nervosa no mastro e se preparou para descer do palco.

— Quem é aquela garota de olhos verdes? — apontou vidrado para o palco e deu um longo gole no whisky.

— Aquela é a Tomie, ela dança aqui a alguns meses. É meio estranha. Se quiser uma dança particular é melhor correr ela acabou de sair do palco. — disse limpando o balcão de cor escura.

O Uchiha correu os olhos pelo salão e viu o vulto entrando em um dos corredores que davam para os fundos.

Fuga.

Ela andou o mais rápido que os saltos permitiam. Podia sentir o Uchiha em seu encalço. Andava apressada olhando para trás sem se preocupar com o que vinha pela frente. Bateu em algo e subitamente sentiu seus braços sendo segurados por mãos fortes que rapidamente trouxeram seu corpo para perto deixando milímetros de distância entre suas bocas. Os olhos verdes mais assustados ainda e a boca vermelha agora entreaberta.

Seus seios comprimidos pelo tórax do moreno. O olhar dividia-se entre gélido e curioso. O sorrisinho leve e astuto de canto denunciava algo que ela não conseguia decifrar. Não sabia se queria.

Enquanto o moreno com uma mão sustentava o braço da garota com força a outra abriu rapidamente uma das portas do corredor. Entrou no quarto a arrastando pelo braço.

— Você tá me machucando. — disse entre dentes. Tentou se desvencilhar do agarre forte, sem sucesso.

O Uchiha a prendeu na parede. Os cabelos compridos e rosados espalhados pelo rosto de feição irritada o deixou excitado.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — a respiração pesada atingia o rosto da rosada.

— Você é burro ou o que? Eu estou trabalhando! — desvencilhou os pulsos das mãos do Uchiha com um baque seco.

Andou pelo quarto balançando os quadris enquanto ordenava os cabelos e ajeitava o corpete justo nos seios. O Uchiha não disfarçou em olhar cada movimento da garota.

— Você não pode me tocar, aqui isso é proibido.

— Por que você está aqui, Sakura? — os olhos ônix grudados na garota que agora estava de costas.

Queria desatar todos os colchetes do corpete dela e arremessar aquilo no chão. Imaginou quantos homens não tiveram a mesma vontade. Mas a vontade dele - mesmo que sendo a mesma - tinha um sentido diferente, não queria que a garota vestisse aquele tipo de roupas na frente de todos aqueles homens que a comiam com o olhar.

— Meu nome é Tomie! Se você está procurando essa tal de Sakura é melhor ir embora ou se quiser ficar pague por uma dança particular.

O moreno Soltou um riso abafado e debochado cerrou os punhos e controlou a raiva o máximo que podia suportar. Acomodou-se na cama próxima a plataforma baixa. Estava ansioso, raivoso, confuso, excitado. O sangue corria fervente pelas veias.

— Ok! Pode começar.

Observou a garota subir na plataforma baixa que sustentava um mastro prateado. O Uchiha apoiou os cotovelos nas pernas abertas inclinando-se para frente mantendo o sorrisinho irritante nos lábios enquanto admirava a dançarina.

A rosada andou até a beira da plataforma ficando a pouca distância do Uchiha. Puxou uma das cintas ligas fazendo-a estralar na pele. Não sabia o efeito que aquele simples gesto provocava nele.

O moreno esperou alguns segundos com a mandíbula cerrada olhando fixamente para os olhos verdes e imprensou uma nota no elástico, sem deixar de olha-la em nenhum momento. Aquilo estava irritando a garota.

Andou de vagar até o mastro e em um impulso agarrou a barra de metal com as duas pernas rodopiando.

— Qual o seu nome? — o moreno insistiu. Sentiu seu corpo respondendo a excitação. O simples fato de dialogar com ela o deixava tenso. Todos os músculos do corpo pulsavam.

— Tomie! — apoiou as costas no mastro e desceu até o chão para depois voltar sensualmente balançando o quadril no ritmo da música.

— Seu nome real. — o Uchiha levantou-se da cama para ficar grudado a plataforma. Não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Queria ficar o mais perto possível.

— Já disse! É Tomie. — engatinhou sensualmente até a beira da plataforma onde o Uchiha estava levantou e apoiou um dos pés no peito do moreno e o empurrou fazendo-o cair sentado na cama novamente.

— Porque não diz seu nome real?

— Meu nome real também e falso. Porque você não faz outra pergunta? — riu alto debochada descendo da plataforma baixa, devagar acompanhou a melodia da música baixa ao fundo mexendo o corpo curvilíneo.

— Você é difícil! — o Uchiha detestava ser contrariado. Não estava acostumado com aquilo, tinha que reverter a situação. Iria reverter.

Um silencio momentâneo invadiu o espaço. Decidiu mudar o rumo da conversa pelo menos por um momento.

— Quem era o homem colocando dinheiro na sua liga lá fora? — a pergunta saiu mecânica irritada.

— Muitos me dão dinheiro, não sei sobre qual você quer saber exatamente. — subiu na cama fofa.

— Você sabe! O que te deu todo o dinheiro da carteira, com cara de louco. — seguiu a garota com o olhar observando-a andar pela cama.

— Só sei que ele e francês. — disse sorrindo. O deboche na voz doce o irritava de sobremaneira.

— Como você sabe que ele e francês? — tentou segurar a raiva na voz, não teve muito sucesso. Ela o tirava do sério de uma maneira irritante.

— Porque ele me deu um beijo francês. — respondeu e sorriu lasciva e abertamente.

— Pensei que os clientes não podiam te tocar. — rebateu rápido olhando para trás. Não deixava de segui-la com o olhar astuto, lascivo.

— Se eu deixar eles podem, mas sou muito seletiva. — sentiu as mãos pequenas pousando sobre seus ombros largos.

— Porque continua dizendo que seu nome é Tomie? — decidiu que era hora de voltar ao início. Não iria desistir, ele era Uchiha Sasuke e teria sua pergunta respondida de qualquer maneira.

Passava uma das mãos lentamente em suas costas até entrelaçar os braços nus no pescoço do moreno. O corpo do Uchiha tremeu com o contato. Pressionou os seios nas costas do Uchiha e levou os lábios em seu ouvido para responder.

— Você não desiste? Bem, Porquê é o meu nome! — quase um sussurro.

— Ambos sabemos que não é. Sakura! — respondeu com a voz rouca mais nervosa do que o pretendido.

Desfez o abraço e andou pela cama de joelhos até descer.

— Qual o _seu_ nome? — perguntou a ele e subiu na plataforma ficando em frente ao shinobi ignorando a última frase que saiu de sua boca.

Novamente ficou a centímetros de distância do moreno. Virou de costas para o Uchiha abaixando o tronco lentamente passando as mãos pelas pernas. Olhou-o debaixo entre as pernas abertas, o cabelo rosado caindo em cascatas.

— Uchiha Sasuke! — ele respondeu de imediato. Os olhos ônix vidrados — Eu quero te tocar. O que aconteceria se eu te tocasse agora? — inclinou-se para frente apoiando os antebraços nos joelhos para ficar ainda mais perto dela. Não conseguia desviar os olhos. Na verdade não queria.

A garota jogou os cabelos para as costas subiu o corpo e voltou a posição normal. Ficou de frente a centímetros do Uchiha que agora se encontrava em pé com as mãos circulando a cintura fina.

— Eu chamaria a segurança e você seria expulso. Só eu posso te tocar, você não pode me tocar. — disse tirando as mãos do moreno que agarravam sua cintura com força a puxando para si.

— Então porque tem uma cama aqui? — perguntou irônico.

— Porque homens só pensão em sexo a cama os excitam. Isso faz eles gastarem mais dinheiro.

— Desceu da plataforma e sentou no colo do Uchiha sentindo a excitação do garoto. Prendeu suas mãos nas mãos masculinas. Tinha o controle do toque.

— Eu gostaria de tocar você mais tarde! —sussurrou no ouvido da rosada esperando uma resposta, qualquer resposta. O impossível o atraia.

— Eu não sou prostituta. — guiou as mãos do moreno até o interior de suas pernas obrigando –o a toca-la. Mexeu os quadris rebolando propositalmente sentindo a ereção ficar cada vez maior e ouviu um gemido ronco escapar da garganta do shinobi.

A reação das mãos dele querendo vagar por conta própria a alarmou e imediatamente as retirou dali. Levantou do colo do Uchiha e balançou a cabeça negativamente com um sorrisinho nos lábios tingidos de um vermelho profundo.

— Eu não iria pagar! — o Uchiha disparou antes dela dizer qualquer coisa. O meio sorriso brincando no rosto bonito. Podia imaginar tudo o que queria fazer com ela. E se pudesse faria até mais.

Escutou a garota suspirar pesado e alto. Quase um suspiro de irritação. Sentiu que a estava tirando do eixo sorriu mais abertamente. Estava chegando a algum lugar.

— Então... Uchiha Sasuke, o Shinobi. — deitou na plataforma jogando os braços acima dos cabelos desordenados.

— Eu não disse que eu sou um Shinobi. Como você sabe? — respondeu abaixando-se e apoiando os braços na plataforma perto da rosada. Percorreu o corpo da garota minunciosamente. Ansiava em toca-la. Levou as mãos até a ponta de um dos cordões do corpete e o puxou desfazendo o laço.

— Eu adivinhei! — ela riu mais uma vez com deboche no rosto enquanto refazia o laço da fita puxada.

— Quero que me diga seu nome, sem joguinhos. — a face agora séria. Os trejeitos raivosos. Passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos negros.

A garota deitada a sua frente ergueu uma das pernas e puxou novamente o elástico da cinta liga. O Uchiha esperou alguns segundos balançando a cabeça afirmativamente e colocou outra nota imprensada.

— Obrigada! Meu nome é Tomie. — disse com voz doce.

O Uchiha prendeu mais uma nota a cinta liga enquanto suspirava pesado. Estava ficando irritado daquela rotina. Não entendia porque estava pagando para saber o que já sabia, mas pensar na verdade saindo dos lábios dela o deixava mais tranquilo.

— Seu nome verdadeiro, Sakura! — a frase saiu entre dentes.

A garota rio e virou o corpo de lado apoiando o antebraço na cintura fina. Esperou alguns segundos o encarando.

— Obrigada. Meu nome verdadeiro é T-o-m-i-e. — sibilou a centímetros dos lábios do Uchiha o provocando. Soltou um riso de deboche.

Mais dinheiro foi preso na cinta liga. Um gesto mecânico.

— Obrigada! Mais continua sendo Tomie— E abriu um sorriso falsamente doce.

Levantou-se da plataforma deu uma volta pelo quarto com o Uchiha a seguindo com os olhos negros ávidos.

Decidiu que era sua vez de fazer perguntas.

— Quem é essa garota, Sakura? — apoiou-se na parede colocando seus braços acima da cabeça deslizando-os até apoia-los.

O moreno ficou em silencio por alguns segundos. Não sabia raciocinar direito quando a olhava, só o corpo respondia. Andou até a rosada e apoiou as mãos uma em cada lado da parede prendendo-a sem toca-la.

Decidiu entrar no joguinho dela. Se Sakura queria ser Tomie então ele entraria na mentira.

— É uma garota que prometeu me fazer feliz se eu não fosse embora. — ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto abaixava a cabeça rapidamente para logo voltar a fitar os olhos da garota.

A dançarina desceu os braços apoiados na cabeça e pousou as mãos lentamente no peito do moreno agarrando seu quimono. O puxou para perto sussurrando em seu ouvido.

— Ela parece ser bem estupida. — largou o quimono e tentou empurra-lo - para se livrar da cercania - pousando as mãos no peito desnudo.

Não surtiu efeito, o Uchiha continuou na mesma posição a trancando na parede com os braços fortes. Observou o sorrisinho debochado sumir momentaneamente no rosto da garota dando lugar a uma leve carranca.

Abaixou a cabeça a deixando perto dos seios semi cobertos. O perfume dela estava tirando sua concentração. Tudo nela era motivo de desconcentração. Sentia o corpo todo quente respondendo cada vez mais a cercania.

— Hump... Na verdade... Ela era bem esperta e inteligente.

Voltou a olhar novamente nos olhos verdes. Podia sentir o descontrole da garota. Aquilo o animou de sobremaneira. Tira-la do controle significava que algo surtia efeito.

A respiração agitada fazendo os seios apertados pelo espartilho subirem e descerem rápido. Grudou seu corpo ao dela puxando-a pela cintura fina desta vez sem ouvir reclamações. Queria senti-la e sabia que ela ansiava pelo mesmo.

O Uchiha o mais devagar que podia conseguir aproximou-se cada vez mais aos lábios vermelhos. A viu fechar os olhos por um momento mantendo a boca levemente entreaberta. Desviou para sussurrar em seu ouvido mais uma vez.

— Ela foi a única pessoa que me fez repensar - pelo menos por alguns segundos - em ficar. Foi a única vez que eu tive uma ponta de dúvida sobre ir embora... Ela disse que me amava, que se sentiria sozinha mesmo estando rodeada de pessoas!

— Ela é idiota como pensei! — constatou. — Então porque não a levou junto? — o moreno apoiou a cabeça entre o vão do pescoço e o ombro da rosada escondendo o rosto enquanto apertava toda a extensidade da sua cintura e brincando a puxava-a de leve para si. Podia sentir o corpo dela tremer. A máscara de Tomie começava a desfazer-se.

Permaneceu alguns segundos em silencio com a cabeça enterrada no pescoço da garota como se procurasse uma resposta ou talvez só estivesse procurando coragem.

— Ela preenchia... Um vazio. — respirou fundo. — Dizem que isso é amor. — terminou sussurrando. — Independentemente de ser ou não ela foi a única pessoa que conseguiu isso. Me deixou confuso. Eu não podia arrasta-la para algo perigoso e tão sujo.

Uma lagrima correu pelo rosto de porcelana e a rosada a limpou rapidamente.

— Você pelo menos disse obrigada? — tentou soar imparcial e sarcástica mas a voz tremida a denunciava.

— Obrigado! — disse reflexivamente mais para si mesmo do que para ela. —Agradecer era tudo o que podia fazer naquele momento.

— Porque a deixou desacordada em um banco qualquer? — as palavras poderiam ter um toque de raiva se a garganta da garota não estivesse preenchida por um choro sufocante.

— Se ela estivesse ali me olhando ir eu não iria conseguir sair sem olhar para trás pelo menos uma vez. Eu tinha que seguir olhando para frente.

Nas últimas palavras o Uchiha deixou a curva do pescoço da garota a olhando nos olhos. Os rostos quase colados, as respirações mescladas.

Puxou devagar o laço do corpete vermelho o desfazendo mais uma vez. A respiração de ambos ficou mais agitada. Com receio que a garota virasse o rosto aproximou-se de vagar até capturar seus lábios.

Passou uma das mãos pela nuca atraindo-a para sua boca sedenta, a língua avida pediu passagem lambendo a boca vermelha tremula. O beijo foi imediatamente correspondido. A garota embolou seus braços pelo pescoço do Uchiha enquanto brincava com os cabelos negros desordenados. Ele roubava seu ar.

Sentiu mãos fortes segurar suas coxas até levanta-las e separa-las para encaixa-las na sua cintura. Com um pulo curto o ajudou, entrelaçou as pernas com toda força que o momento a permitia. Sentiu as costas sendo puxadas da parede fria.

Sem romper o contato o moreno interrompeu o beijo e a depositou na cama. A respiração arfante. A olhou por alguns segundos, encontrava-se com a face rosada o batom não existia mais os olhos verdes vidrados, os cabelos espalhados pela cama o peito arfante por ar. Nunca tinha visto nada tão sensual.

Desviou a atenção para os seios ainda cobertos. Puxou a fita preta que fazia o laço desmanchando-o rapidamente mais uma vez. Dessa vez o laço não iria ser refeito. Puxou os cordões o mais rápido que podia, as mãos tremulas os pulmões pareciam vazios. O fim do cordão puxado liberou os seios bem feitos a sua vista.

Jogou a peça de roupa longe.

Arfou como se não soubesse o que fazer e logo decidiu levar a boca a um dos mamilos rígidos e rosados arranhando com os dentes succionando-o até escuta-la gemer alto. Quando foi passar para o outro mamilo, as mãos pequenas da dançarina o impediram, o empurrou até desgrudar de seu corpo.

— Não é justo, você ainda está vestido. — mais arfou do que falou.

Arrancou a parte de cima da roupa do shinobi o tórax bem definido o abdome dividido em cada musculo único e bem trabalhado. Gotas de suor quente escorriam por toda a extensidade. Engoliu em seco e puxou-o para um beijo selvagem.

As mãos masculinas passeavam pelo corpo de pele leitosa. Tocava tudo o que podia e beijava tudo que via pela frente, cada pedaço de pele desnuda. Deu um sorriso de canto quando sentiu a pele alva arrepiar em baixo de sua boca.

Sentiu mãos ágeis desabotoando sua calça, não faria nada para impedir, ao contrário, a ajudou a arrancar a peça de roupa e joga-la para o mesmo destino do corpete. Arfou avido e deslizou a última peça de roupa pelas pernas bem feitas até arranca-la de vez como havia feito com a cinta liga.

Os olhos verdes estavam vidrados levou as mãos até a boxer liberando finalmente toda a excitação. Escutou um gemido gutural quando o acariciou.

Sentiu as pernas sendo abertas e puxadas pelo moreno as coxas entrelaçando com vontade a cintura dele. Sentiu o membro roçar sua intimidade húmida e gemeu baixo. Logo os lábios foram atacados novamente e tudo que pode sentir foi uma invasão com uma estocada única e leve. Aguardou na mesma posição parado por alguns segundos com a cabeça enterrada no pescoço da garota.

Os quadris mexeram-se e ele logo capitou a mensagem. O ritmo antes vagaroso tornou-se diferente; rápido e preciso.

A escutar gemer só o excitava mais. Perderia todo o controle, não, já havia perdido a tempos. Levantou a cabeça deixando o pescoço quente para agora admira-la, a cabeça jogada para trás, os lábios agora vermelhos pelos beijos ávidos e não pelo batom. Os olhos verdes nublados de desejo, desceu o olhar para os seios que se mexiam no ritmo das estocadas agora selvagens, ouviu seu nome dito entre gemidos.

— Sasuke-kun!

Nunca seu nome parecera tão bom de se ouvir, poderia ficar viciado naquilo. Ela sentiu uma de suas pernas sendo levantadas para logo ser pousada no ombro largo do moreno. Assim podia penetra-la e a sentir muito mais a fundo. Sentia o membro pulsando pedindo por mais.

Um gemido rouco escapou da garganta quando sentiu as paredes molhadas apertando e aprisionando sua ereção com descontrole. Saia e entrava nela com facilidade, estava escorregadia e húmida.

A garota não conseguia mais gemer alto como antes, estava no limite, chegaria ao clímax em pouco tempo. As estocadas fortes duraram mais alguns momentos e logo derramou toda sua essência dentro dela. Os gemidos de ambos foram em uníssono.

Agora a garota respirava calma com a cabeça deitada no peito do Uchiha. Os corpos ainda molhados pelo suor estavam agora cobertos por um lençol.

— Posso fazer uma pergunta? — interrogou abraçando-a atraindo o corpo dela mais ainda para perto do seu. Mesmo sabendo que era ilógico temia que ela desaparecesse.

— A vontade. — disse calma o abraçando forte.

— Qual o seu nome? — perguntou baixo e calmo.

Viu a rosada levantar a cabeça abandonando seu peito para olha-lo diretamente nos olhos.

Ônix versus esmeralda.

— Sakura! Mas isso você já sabe.

Pronto!

A missão que lhe foi dada e cumprida regularmente por meses havia acabado de ser perdida.

Acabara de revelar seu verdadeiro nome...

...Haruno Sakura!

Ela sabia que ele não precisava perguntar. Ele sabia que não precisava perguntar. O tempo todo teve certeza de quem ela era, Uchiha Sasuke não se enganava tão fácil assim, porque ninguém mais no mundo – além de Haruno Sakura sua ex-colega de time apaixonada - fazia seu coração bater mais rápido e mais devagar ao mesmo tempo.

:

:

:

_**Owari**_

:

:

:

_Essa fic foi fruto de um papo louco sobre penesis - sim você leu penesis - lá na comunidade do face defenders of the deep love. Loucura? Sim todas somos loucas lá. Kkkkkkkkkkkk _

_Beijossss =**_

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿****Reviews? Onegai! XD**


End file.
